Sibuna Stories
by PeddieForever25
Summary: Mainly Peddie, includes Fabina, Jeroy, and Amfie. I'm making my stories a combination of season 2 and 3. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm PeddieForever25. I just want to let you know that each of my stories is different. Most of it will be about Peddie. But each will have hints of Peddie, Fabina, Jeroy, and Amfie. Yup, of and by the way, some important news.. Since this is my story I decided to turn things around. Like for example, I will be combining season 2 and 3 together, and other new things like for the fact that both Nina and Eddie are in Sibuna at the same time, and that Amber never left to fashion school, along with many other tiny changes. I am a Peddie writer, as well as a Peddie shipper, but I also ship the other couples I mentioned before, so if you notice that I'm writing to much Peddie, let me know, because even though Peddie is my favorite couple. I'm also a huge Fabina, Jeroy, and Amfie shipper aswell. So all that is left to say is enjoy the stories. Ofcourse I take requests, and I try to update everyday, emphasis on try! **


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 1

_**Problems… **_**Heyyy, ok remember before you read that my stories are a combination of season 2 and 3. Enjoy!**

**Patricia POV: **

I just woke up. Feeling tired as usual. I put on my tie, and saw a scrape on my arm. Then I remembered about last night when we were in the tunnels, we were trying to lift up the crocodile, until we finally got it. When we were setting it down, I scratched myself, then when we went upstairs again, deciding to go across tomorrow, I forgot to clean it up. I had enough to worry about, with school, and the curse, and trying not to be caught as a sinner, again. Yeah, I guess you could say I was pretty busy. Everything was so hectic. I headed downstairs for breakfast, man was I starved! I went down , Sibuna was already there, along with everyone else. As a sat down Eddie winked at me, and kissed my temple. I blushed the lightest bit of pink.

" AWWWW, a Peddie moment!", Amber squealed.

" You two are so cute so cute together", Mara added.

I shot both of them death glares, then continued eating my food. Once we were all ready to leave school, we left. School went on boring as usual. When I got to Anubis house, I went upstairs and started doing my homework. All of a sudden, it feels weird in my room, like kind of tense. I turn around and see Senkhara. She touches my cheek lightly and says "So it is you".

I stare at her for a second not knowing what to say then I say, " What are you talking about, look if this is about the mask again, we're trying, we really are". Then she asks, in a slight, almost innocent way, "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?", I reply.

"You are the Oragon", she replies smoothly.

"The Ora- what?", I answer extremely confused, and slightly worried that this might be tied into the mystery.

"The Oragon, you are the middle, you are what keeps the Chosen One, or Paragon, and the Osirion, in balance. You have great power, and you three together are just magical". She explains, then slowly vanishes, and as she does, whispers, "Be careful, and hurry with the mask child".

I slowly pace back and forth in my room, I don't know if I should tell Sibuna or not, I don't want them in any more danger than they already are. Little did I know that they were standing outside the door the whole time. I quietly whisper to myself, "Should I tell Sibuna?".

Fabian comes in and says, "Don't worry about telling us, we already found out".


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its me again.. Well obviously, but anyways I'm doing my daily story right now, and already from yesterday I got 2 reviews! :) I know its not a lot but hey I started yesterday so its better than nothing, I know I will get more reviews in the future:)… Well I'm hoping.. I have 2 things to say 1. Someone wrote that the Oragon was a funny word b/c it looks like organ, I'm not calling you out, actually I'm glad you read my story, but I just wanted to make sure you knew the real word :) and 2. I got my first request today, asking for an Amfie story, so yes I am going to tie it into todays story, and if any of you have requests to add to the story, or you want a separate one shot, about any couple, let me know! Ok, onto the story. (As always remember that my stories are a mix of season 2 and 3, ENJOY!)**

**Patricia's POV:**

"Were you guys ease-dropping?", I asked.

"No, no, we were on our way for a SIBUNA meeting, when we saw you and Senkhara talking", replied Nina. I looked at the floor, I had mixed emotions about them finding out.

"The only reason I wasn't sure to tell you guys or not is because we don't know how dangerous me being the Oragon is", I replied smoothly, quiet embarrassed.

"We know that Yacker, but you know that any and every little bit of information we find out, we must tell each other", said Eddie, as he hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. I blushed when he did.

"Well, if anyone knows about this Oragon thing, its got to be Jasper", Alfie remarked. Nina suddenly looked up, as did Fabian, as if a light blub had just come on.

"Alfie, you're a genius", Amber quickly added, as Fabian and Nina nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have my moments", said Alfie, clearly happy that he was helping. "We'll go today, not now, but in a hour, ok?", asks Fabian. Everybody nods their heads in agreement. Nina lifts up her right hand and places it over her eye, then says, "Sibuna?". We do the same actions, then say "Sibuna", ourselves.

"So Yacker, want to hang out?", Eddie asked me with a sly look on his face. I was happy when he asked but then became sad, because I realized I had so many things to do. "Sorry, I cant, I have a bunch of homework to do.", I replied sadly. "Hey, its ok, we'll hang out tomorrow, ok?" ,he asked. "Yeah", I replied with a grin as he kissed my temple.

"Ok 1 hour guys remember", Fabian remarked. "Ok", everyone said, as they exited out the room, except for me of course, I went back to doing my boring homework, I had to catch up from all the times that I had skipped class for Sibuna meetings.

**Ambers POV:**

After our little Sibuna meeting in Patricia's room, I went back to my room with Nina. After about a good ten minutes of her listening to music, and me digging through all my clothes, organizing them, I got bored. Its not like I wanted to be bored, but usually worrying about the mystery, and trying not to get caught as a sinner, I didn't have a free hour like this very often. Another thing that usually kept me busy, were all the relationships. Speaking of relationships, why not hang out with Alfie. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick message saying , _"Hey boo, meet me in the common room, in 5 minutes, I want to hang out with you :)". _As I was changing into another outfit, I got a message that read, _"Great, I was about to get you, I have a surprise for you". _I look at my phone and smile, he always has a surprise up his sleeve.

I go downstairs, and find Alfie in the kitchen, not that that's weird, I mean he practically lives in the kitchen. I say " Hi Alfie". He turns around, and says "Hi, my gorgeous, look what I got". He grabs a cup from the table and when I see it, it's a frappe, caramel of course, with whipped cream and sprinkles. I hug him from the side, I have a huge smile plastered on my face. I say "Thanks Boo, you always care to my needs". He replies with a smooth "Don't worry about it". Then he hand s me a bracelet. "For you". "AWW, Alfie, I love it, you have really good taste you know". I reply. "I learn from the best". He answers. He then leads me over to the couch, as I sit down, I'm drinking my frappe. He then says "I've been working on a magic trick". He shows me, its supposed to disappear a card, but he hasn't got it perfect yet, so I can still see that it has a little work to do, I laugh lightly anyways, he always knows the right way to lighten the mood, he's just kind of perfect. He then smiles, and says, "It isn't the best, but you know what? You know how you have been trying for Patricia and Eddie to spend more time together?". I immediately put down my cup, me being the fashion and relationship guru, whenever we talk about clothes or couples, its serious. "Yes". I reply. "Well you know how everyone but them has plans for next weekend. Well, I looked into Rapids, you know the waterpark that Patricia loves, and that I just so happened to find out that Eddie also loves, well they're having a sale. If you go next week, you get 10 free tickets for the following week. So if they go next weekend, the house could go the following". He replied with a wide smile on his face. "Alfie, that is pure genius right there!". I say super happy my boyfriend is a relationship guru like me. Come to think of it, as I look at my bracelet, and frappe, I really do have a perfect boyfriend, I mean were just so right for each other. It was then that I realized, that I Amber Millington, am in love with Alfie Lewis. I was going to open my mouth to say something, but then Fabian appeared with Nina, they were holding hands, he was also with the rest of the Sibuna. "Come on Amber, Alfie, its 5, were going to Jaspers now.". Fabian said. I just nodded and stood up.

**Patricia's POV:**

It was time to go to Jaspers. I was extremely nervous and tried not to show it. I mean what if I interfere with the mystery. Eddie immediately noticed I was tense and whispered into my ear, "Everything is going to be all right". I smile, and immediately relax. In a matter of minutes we arrived. Fabian opened the door. We all felt confindent about Jasper. I mean he know about the mystery, the sinners, about Nina being the Chosen One/Paragon, and Eddie being the Oragon. So It was only natural coming to him. That and he's and Egyptologist, and Fabian's godfather. Right from when we walked in, Jasper says "Hey guys, any news?". We all share a look then I speak up. "Yes, well no, kind of sort of". "Ok, tell me what happened this time". He replies. Everyone takes a seat on top of the tables including me. I then say "Well you see, I was in my room doing homework, when all of the sudden Senkhara shows up. And she told me I was the Oragon, which sounds a lot like the Paragon, you know what Nina is. She told me I was powerful, and that the three of us, Eddie, Nina, and I are very special. But we have no idea what that is. She mentioned something about great power that I had to be careful with. And something else about being the middle, or balance between the Osirion, and Chosen One".

For a second, he just stares, then a small smile cracks on his face. He then says, mostly talking to himself, "So you're the Oragon. That's very interesting, why didn't I think of that sooner". Fabian then adds, interrupting his thoughts "So you know what it is". Jasper then says, "Yes, yes, of course. You see as she said, you are the middle, the great balance. And yes you do have great powers, infact you are more powerful than the Chosen One, and Osirion combined. The Oragon, always represents, some one who is sort of feisty. Their powers are channels into their 'sassy-ness' or anger. You have so many powers, many of them will probably help you against the mystery, and help you against that whole sinner thing. Unfortauntly that's all the information I know. Now it makes sense on why Robert wants you as a sinner so bad, or why you are so important to Rufus. You are power, you are special. Ofcourse if I find out any more information I will let you know". He then points to Eddie, Nina, and I. "You three are more powerful than you imagine, at the moment I am not sure about all of Nina, and Patricia's powers, because they do have a lot, but I know for a fact you all have visions, about the past, present, or future. They will help you in times of need. And when you, Patricia, and you, Nina, finally, 'connect', you shall be connected forever".

All I can say after having my mouth open, along with the others, I let out a "Woah". Then I ask "So when me and Nina connect what will happen, and when will we connect?". "That is for you to find out, if I find out any information, I'll let you know". Jasper replies.

We all head out, and we mainly talk about how we need more information about this Oragon thing. Today has been a crazy day.

**Ok, that's it for today, if I'm not lazy enough I'll post another chapter today, I already have it done. For however asked me for the request, sorry if its bad, I almost never write about Amfie, but I do admit it is fun! I hope you liked the Amfie part, if you have any more request, or any of you readers, have a request, let me know! Byeeee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Patricia's POV: **

Today had been one hectic day. I just found out all these weird things about me being the Oragon. As we neared the house we see Ms. Denby on the way to the gatehouse. When we get to the house everyone goes up to their rooms to finish their homework before dinner. That is, except me and Nina. We both went into the common room. "So Patricia." Nina started, but I interrupted her, "I know, what are we going to do? What did he mean when he said we would connect?". "I don't know, but lets go down to the tunnels, go get Amber, I'll get the boys". I nod then make my way up to Amber's room.

**Ambers POV:**

Right after that whole Patricia thing at Jaspers, we headed back to the house. When I got to my room, Alfie came in and followed me. I was really scared about the Patricia thing, if theirs one thing I don't want, is for anyone to get hurt. Aflie, being Alfie, immediately noticed, and started to rub my back. I relaxed instantly. Then I turned to him, staring at his eyes. Then he looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "What?". He asked. I then say "Alfie, there has been something on my mind lately, that I really want to tell you". "Shoot". He replies. "I just want you to know.. that.. Alfie, I love you". I say. He just stares at me, I don't know if in awe, or pure shock. "Alfie, say something". I reply. All he manages to choke out is "Really, Ambs, you just made me the happiest man, or boy, alive! I love you to!". Then he cups my face and kisses me with full force. Then Patricia walks in, rambling about something. Forcing us to break apart.

**Patricia's POV: **

I turned the doorknob to find Amber and Alfie in the middle of a snogging session. "EWW, ugh hello, walking in here". I say. Alfie and Amber pull apart, and Amber says "Good timing Trixie". "Correct, now come one lets go, were going down to the tunnels". I say back. They get up, and they follow me. As were going down the stairs, I can hear Nina rambling about not finding Alfie. When we get down Nina says "Oh, there you are Alfie, where were you". I then chip in and say "Don't worry, lets just say, Amber was keeping him busy". The couples blush, then we go to kitchen, and then through the secret passage way. As were approaching I tense up, I'm still really worried about the Oragon thing. Eddie grabs my hand, as if reading my thoughts, and whispers, "Don't worry about that now". I smile, Fabian is comforting Nina as well, and right before we enter they share a small peck on the lips. After walking for a while, we were finally there. Right in front of the crocodile. "So who's going first?". Nina asked. Everyone but me started bickering on and on, about why they shouldn't go on first. I didn't see what the big deal was, we just had to walk across. So then I did just that, as everybody kept talking I made my way up to the crocodile and stepped foot on it. Just I did everyone stared at me. I began to make small shuffles, then I said "I don't understand what the big deal is, I mean its just". Then I got cut off by a bunching of pendulums swinging in front of me. Everyone started freaking out. Then I herd Nina say, "Ok don't move, but turn around". She kept repeating that as everyone kept screaming. I yelled out "Everyone who doesn't have a swinging pendulum of doom swinging in front of their face, SHUT UP!". The room silenced. Then Nina finally spoke up, "Patricia just turn around we'll practice then come back". I slowly but steadly made my way back. When I got back Eddie immediately hugged me. "Yacker you scared the life out of me". He says. I just roll my eyes, and we make it back. When we got up, Victor was about to give his pin drop speech. Everyone shares a look, knowing that we'll speak about the pendulums tomorrow. Right before I went upstairs, someone grabbed my wrists and turned me around. It was Eddie, he then said "Yacker, you scared me today, don't ever do that again, you could of died, and what would a do without my Yacker?". I replied "You'd lose it". When I said that he smirked, it was the same smirk that drove me crazy. He cupped my face, and kissed me lightly. "Goodnight". He said. I then relied, "Night". I went upstairs, to go to sleep, but luckily for me, that's the exact opposite of what happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm posting 2 chapters today, because I didn't post one yesterday. I might even post 3. I just saw a review asking for a Peddie fluff, and guess what? I will add it; somehow input it with this original chapter! As ALWAYS….. ENJOY! I also got a request to put in that they were texting all night.**

**Eddie's POV:**

It was morning. All the boys were already in the dining room eating. We could understand why the girls weren't there, because in reality, we did get here early. All of a sudden the girls come down. But for some reason they're in their pajamas, and Patricia isn't there. Then Joy says, "Good morning". Fabian then chips in, "Again?" They all nod silently. I just sit there, being confused, which was normal, considering how confused I am daily. Then I say, "Ok, why are you all in pajamas, and where's Patricia?" Jerome just stares at me for a second then goes, "AHH, that's right, he's never been here when it's happened." Then Fabian goes, "That's right". I'm still confused, so I then say, "What are you guys talking about?" Then Fabian says, "Look mate, you've been here for a good two, almost three years now. In the time span that you have been here, you've seen all of us get sick". I then nod then say "Yeah, I think I've seen you all sick before". Then Nina says, "That's where you're wrong". Fabian chips in, "She's right, I mean in the entire time you've been here, you've seen us get sick, and after a few meds, get better right?" I nod. "Well not Patricia". He says. I then realize that he's right, I've never seen Patricia sick. He then continues, "Look everyone here gets sick for a few hours and after some medicine gets better. Well Patricia gets sick, every few years, and its well bad". Trudy then comes in and says "He's right the last time Patricia got sick; it was Nina's first year". Fabian then added, "It's terrible, the girls can't get any sleep because she's either going crazy, barfing her organs out, or coughing, her ridiculously loud cough. The next day, Trudy lets all the girls stay here, they alternate, and take care of Patricia". Then Jerome says, "She has different phases, most of it is sleepiness, dizziness, crankiness, and coughing, lots and lots of coughing". Then Fabian adds, "And the worst part, is that she actually wants to go to school, because she feels bad for Trudy and the girls, she always tries really hard". Just then Patricia walks in, with her uniform on, looking super duper pale. "Morning". She says. Trudy then looks at her and says "Patricia, I don't know why you try so hard, you know that I'm not letting you go". Then Mara says, "You know Trudy, were not that bad today, us girls are going to school". The girls all nod. Then Trudy nods with them. I can see the look on Patricia's face of jealously. Then Patricia says, "Trudy, that's not fair, you're letting them go but not me". Trudy just shakes her head. We all begin to talk about when Patricia gets sick. Just then Jerome and Alfie tell a gross but really funny story, and I say "Is that true Patricia?". I say it without looking at her, since she didn't give out an answer, the whole house turns to her end of the table. She was asleep, her head resting on her now flattened toast. I grab her shoulder and shake her, while I say "PATRRRIICCIIIAA". She instantly wakes up and says, "Yes, I did my homework". The whole house chuckles. Then Trudy says, time to go. I hugged Patricia, and made my way to school.

**Patricia's POV:**

_Hours later, about 11:30. _Ok, right now I'm trying to get to school. You see in the last few hours, I've gotten Victors amulet back, keeping us safe when were down in the tunnels. And I've got the key Ms. Denby has been obsessing over, protecting us from becoming sinners. I was sneaking into school when I hear Mr. Sweet. "Ms. Williamson, why aren't you in Denbys class, I know that she went to the office to make copies but that gives you no excuse to leave your class. Get back now". He says. I nod, silently thinking _YES!_ Considering he had no idea I was sick, which is very weird, considering, I look paler than a sheet of paper. I walked into class, suddenly feeling dizzy, but just shrugged it off, I had to talk to Sibuna, most importantly, Nina. "Patricia, what are you doing here?". Fabian yelled/whispered. I then sat down next to Eddie, in the middle of Alfie, Amber, Fabian, and Nina. "I need to talk to you guys?". I said. Just then, Ms. Denby appeared. "Ms. Williamson, what are you doing here? I know your sick Trudy called this morning. Explain yourself". She said. I then replied "You see, I dont feel bad anymore, so she said I could come". She replied, "Really, that's odd because one of the things Trudy told me, was that their was no way she was letting you out of the house. Plus your pass teachers have all written notes about when you were sick, for example Ms. Andrews wrote, _If you are ever informed that Patricia Williamson is sick, do not under any circumstances, allow her in the class.. Bad things will happen_, and Ms. Valentine wrote, _Even though I have only taught this group for a few months, I only have one thing to say. When Patricia Williamson is sick, do not let her in your room. Do not fall for her traps, or lies. She is usually very dizzy, so if shes claiming to be okay, make her walk around._ Well that sounds nice, Patricia if your really ok, come and walk over here". I gulped, I was already dizzy as it is, at the moment I didn't know what was going to happen if I stood up. I said, "You mean I have to stand up? But wouldn't that ruin the chances of me feeling better? I think its better I not walk, to prevent the dizziness, and possible vomiting". She says "Ms. Williamson, up". I say, "Ms. Denby, really I just have to say something to my friends, then I'll be on my way". She then replies "You will get to tell them, once you walk over to me, from the other side of the room, where you already are, and prove to me that you are ok, and not dizzy". I stood up cautiously, careful not to fall. I immediately felt my legs go numb. My face turning paler by the moment. I felt terrible, I felt like I had to puke. "Patricia you ok?". Joy asked. "You don't have to do this, just admit you don't feel well, and go home". Mara added. I then replied, "No guys, I'm fine, just that showing Ms. Denby I'm fine, requires a bit more effort". I continue to walk until I'm almost their, and I know that something is going to happen. I didn't know what, but I felt like I was dying on the inside. I finally made it to Ms. Denby. When I did I said, "See, I'm perfectly fine..". My legs snapped, I blacked out. I fainted right there on the floor, the last thing I heard was Ms. Denby yelling to call an ambulance, and all the Anubis students screaming.

**Nina's POV:**

OMG, Patricia fainted. I don't know whats going to happen. They were loading her onto the ambulance. They said only 1 person could go. At first everyone thought Eddie, but Sibuna and Joy shared a knowing look, and allowed me to ride. When we goy to the room, they said to give them 10 minutes, then I could go inside. To me, it seemed that those ten minutes were actually ten hours! They finally let me through, to see Patricia.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, again. As I said, I will be posting 2 chapters today! I also got a request asking for more Fabina moments, and I will do just that! Remember if you guys ever want more relationship moments, like Jeroy, or Fabina in this case. Let me know, I accept any requests. I will even write you separate one shots, if you want! Well, I've kept you long enough, ENJOY!**

**Nina's POV:**

The minute they left me through the doors, I ran to Nina's side. She was asleep, just my luck. But then again, when isn't she asleep. She had a bunch of wires going through her. It really upset me to see her this, vulnerable. I looked at the monitor, her heart was going really slow. The doctors came in, telling me that they didn't know what she had, so they didn't know if it was serious. They wouldn't find out until she woke up. It killed me. I NEEDED her to wake up. It wasn't just about us being connected, or the mystery, the sinners, or any of that. It was the fact that I might lose her. I don't even consider her a friend, or best friend. I consider her a sister. I grabbed her arm and began to rub it up and down. Hoping that she would wake up already. I started talking, "Patricia, you need to wake up. Come on, if you wake up we can go get a double fudge chocolate ice-cream, I know that's your favorite. Please, and you have to wake up, because I heard Amber is planning a date for you and Eddie". I started crying a little more. Then said, "Come-on Patricia wake up already, I miss you". Just then her body started shifting. I stopped crying, then she opened her mouth and eyes slowing and said, "Nina?". I hugged her, super tight. "Oh my god Patricia your alright, you scared me, are you ok?". She turned to me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just super tired and dizzy, I feel like I'm dying on the inside. But I knew that I would faint anyways". I then said "Why did you even go to school, what could have been that important?". She then started looking in her pockets, and said, "I got something, two things actually. Very important things that just couldn't wait. For one thing, I got Victors amulet". She said that as she pulled it out of her jacket. I then replied, "Patricia, your awesome! Nothing could be better than this". She smirked and answered, "Or could it?". She then pulled out Denby's key., and said, "You know, being sick does have its advantages". I hugged her and said, "This is great, Patricia, your- wow, just wow!". She then said, with a serious look on her face, "Yeah but there's something I got to tell you, when I got knocked out, Senkhara, told me that this was happening because of the whole Oragon thing. She said, my fever would go up like crazy, but that just happens because since I'm the middle, I will constantly have bad things thrown at me, to keep you two safe, and right now, I don't feel well, I think I'm going back into hibernation. Talk to Sibuna. I'll see you when I get better yeah?". I looked at her and said, "What do you mean, please don't go back, we need you now. I cant lose you!". She then replied very weakly, "You wont, Senkhara told me, the doctors would find some lame excuse, then "Fix" it, and then I could go home, so until then, bye". She then fell into 'Hibernation' again. I started crying, what were we going to do about this? One things for sure, we had to go talk to Jasper. I continued crying. Just I sobbed into Patricia, someone opened the door. It was Sibuna and Joy. They all had tears in there eyes like me. I ran to Fabian and hugged him tightly, and I sobbed into his shirt. I then turned to everyone and said "Where are the others?". Eddie said, "They were going to take a cab in half an hour, what did the doctors say about Patricia?". I then reply, "Who cares what they say, its more important what Patricia said". Joy stands up, and says, "She woke up? She talked to you what did she say, I don't care if it has to do with Sibuna, this is Patricia were talking about". I reply saying, "Well there's good and bad news, which do you guys want to here first?". Amber then says, "Tell us the good news first, we always have a bunch of bad news around here.". I then say, "Ok well good news is, the only reason Patricia went to school, when she knew she felt bad was because she got Victors amulet, and Denby's key". I say as I pull it out of my pocket, and Fabian takes them, and stares at them in awe, before putting them away. Alfie then said "Alright, go Trixie". Then Eddie says, as he sits down next to Patricia, stroking her arm, "And the bad news?". I then look at the floor and say, "Well, when she fainted Senkhara told her that she was going through this, b/c bad things, like that, are constantly going to be taking advantage of her. She will always have to suffer, to keep Eddie, and I protected, she said, the doctors will find some stupid excuse, and cure it. Then let her home, she said to tell you guys the truth, and the others whatever the doctors say". Everyone began crying again, rather loudly, everyone except Eddie, who shot up like a rocket, and said "So its our fault she's like this? We have to go talk to Jasper!". I then say, "My thoughts exactly". Joy then says, "Can I go to? I mean I know I'll be risking myself, but she's my best friend". I then reply, "Of course you can". I then turn to Eddie, and say, "Eddie, we'll give you a few minutes, then we'll go talk to Jasper, okay? We'll be waiting outside". He nods, tears still in his eyes. Fabian led me outside, Alfie, Amber, and Joy went to go call a cab, so we wouldn't have to wait for one later. I slumped against the wall and mumbled to Fabian, "This is all my fault". He came to me, cupped my face, and said " Hey, no its not, Patricia's just… taking one for the team. I know it hurts, because trust me I'm hurting to, but we need to stay for Patricia, and find out more information". I smile, then he closes the gap in between us, by pecking my lips softly. After, we sit down, and wait for Eddie.

**Eddie's POV: **

I sit there, next to Yacker. She looks so weak, it hurts. I continue crying, as a rub her arm. I go up to her face and say, "Oh Yacker, why cant you get better faster?". As I say that, one of my many tears falls on her cheeks. I then hear a voice, it sounded like Yacker, but Yacker wasn't awake. Even if she wasn't awake, I knew that was her voice, it was faint, and it WAS her. She said, _Find Jasper, hurry! _I couldn't believe it, was Yacker's spirit talking to me? I really didn't knw, but awake or not, I always do what Patricia asks. I kiss her cheek, and say, "See ya soon, Yacker". I smirk, then open the doors. I find Nina and Fabian snuggling against the walls, and then I say. "Lets get the other's, I have important news". They nod, and we go outside to find the others already have a taxi waiting_. _When we get inside, which we all fit in the same row, I say "I have some important news, when I was inside, a voice, Patricia's voice to be exact, told me to go to Jaspers. And to hurry". Then Fabian says, "She must know, that Jasper found something out". Then Joy says, "Probably". We got there. We ran to Jaspers. When we got to the library, we rushed inside…

**Ok, a little bit of a cliffhanger but guess what, for having 9 reviews already, I'm going to be posting a third chapter today. I know, I know, 9 reviews isn't a lot compared to others stories, but hey its something riht? Well, anyways, for all of you that have read my story and reviewed, thank you! You guys are the reason I write this stuff. Remember, if you have any requests let me know! I'll be posting the other story later today when I get a chance to finish it. BYEEEE**


	7. Chapter 6

**Eddie's POV:**

We ran inside the library, hoping no one was there. I then said, "Jasper, we need to talk to you!" "What is it?" He replied. "And where's Patricia?" He added. I then replied, "That's why we're here". He responded, "Oh no, this can't be good. What happened?" I then explained the whole story, in detail. When I finished he said, "Yeah so?" I stare at him in awe, searching his face for any hints of sarcasm, and then I say, "Your kidding right, what happens if she doesn't get better?" He then replied, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew. Ok so you see, Patricia, being the Oragon, has to encounter dangerous things, to keep you and Nina safe. Nothing will ever happen to her, because if it does you two get hurt. Got the picture? She can never get extremely hurt, maybe just a bruise, or some dizziness, but that's it, minor injuries." I reply saying, "Thank god." Then Fabian adds, "Well bye Jasper." Jasper waves and we head back to Anubis house. We talk to the doctors and they said that she would have to get a surgery. We told the Anubis house what the doctors said, instead of the truth. We all seemed pretty upset for Patricia, except for the others, who didn't know the truth. I mean come on; she has to have a surgery, when nothing is wrong with her. Everyone starts crying, because it's a very dangerous surgery, and even though us Sibuna's and Joy know she should be ok, we start crying. Because in reality, in this house, you never know.

**Nina's POV: **

We were all crying. We couldn't stand the fact of Patricia getting hurt or not coming back. I didn't understand why all of the Sibuna's and Joy were crying, if we knew the truth. But we just did. That night, everyone is eating dinner. The room is quiet, everyone, even Victor has tears in their eyes. I then speak up breaking the silence, "Trudy, I know Patricia gets back tomorrow after her surgery, which ends at 11:35. But I'm not going to school. I'm waiting for Patricia. That is, if they let her out". Everyone then says, "Yeah", and "I'm staying too". Trudy then says, "I suppose so". Everyone then goes back to eating quietly. After dinner, it was time for bed. We all went up. I told Amber goodnight, but I just couldn't get any sleep. At about 2 in the morning, I'm still shifting. I turn my body to Amber's bed. I look at her, and there she is. Wide awake. Tears in her eyes. She manages to choke out, "No sleep?" I shake my head then ask, "You?" She shakes no. She then says, "Nina, I'm really scared. What if something happens to her?" I then say, "It won't Amber. Just like Fabian said, she's taking one for the team". She then nodded, and slowly started drifting to sleep. No one wanted to go to the tunnels that night. It just didn't seem right. Plus we could barely think straight. I don't think we would like to get sliced in half by one of those pendulums. Sooner or later, I finally drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next day, Amber started getting up to. I then look at the clock 10:23. Normally I would shoot up and get ready for school. But today we were waiting for Patricia. Amber and I went downstairs. Alfie took Amber in his arms. And Fabian hugged me from behind. You could tell no one got any sleep. We all looked like zombies. Joy was sitting on Jerome's lap as they whispered about something. Trudy then called out, "Breakfast's ready". We all went and sat down. I then said, "Anyone get any sleep?" They all shake their heads no. No one really ate we just played around with our foods. Even Alfie! Alfie not eating surprised me a little too much. I then said, "Alfie are you ok, you're not eating". He then responded saying, "I'm too depressed to eat". Trudy then said, "Ok well I'm off to the hospital. You know it's quite far from here, when I come back I'll make you guys lunch." We just waited. Everyone separated. Fabian, Amber, Alfie and I went upstairs to my room. Eventually Fabian and Alfie left. Amber and I went downstairs.

**Patricia's POV: **

Finally, I was getting out of here. Trudy was so happy to see me ok. When we got in the car Trudy says, "So Patricia, you ok? Feeling better?" I reply "Yes, a lot actually". She then tells me, "You know everyone at Anubis house has been depressed. No one leaves there rooms. They've all got their phones in their hands just in case the hospital called. Everyone's been crying like crazy". I then say "Really? Wow!" We then pulled up to Anubis drive way. I stepped out of the car.

**Joy's POV:**

Today had been a boring day. Jerome had just left my room. I was staring out the window for Trudy to come back. Everyone was really worried; they should have been back 3 hours ago. Just then, I see a car pulling up. I immediately run downstairs. I run outside, and get to Patricia.

**Patricia's POV:**

I turn around, just to be tackled by Joy. She hugs me, I hug back of course this is my best friend were talking about. She then says, "Patricia, we were scared. You're ok. I missed you so much". She started crying I then said, "Don't cry roomie, I'm here now right? I'm perfectly fine. Just very tired that's all". She seemed relieved. We then went inside. Joy kept squealing on as we went upstairs. Just as we were talking on my bed, Mara comes in. Joy says "Hey Mara". Mara says, "Hey Joy, Patricia. Have you heard from the hospital?" she sits down on her bed. I wait for her mind to start working. She then looks up slowly, and says "Patricia?" I reply, "In the flesh". She screams, runs up to me, and hugs me super tight. Then she says, "I thought we lost you". At the moment the door begins to open, and Amber starts rambling and says, "Guys, why are you guys screaming we are waiting to hear from the hospital". As she finishes her sentence, she fully opens the door, now being able to see me. "PATRICIA!" She goes up and hugs me, as she cries then screams, "Nina, Patricia is here!" Nina comes in, her phone in her hand and says, "Amber hush down, I'm waiting to hear from the hospital". I say "Miss me?" She looks up from her phone, drops it, and runs over to me. She hugs me super tight as she sobs into me arms. All she manages to choke out is "Thank God". Then Fabian comes in, Geez are we having a reunion in my bedroom? Fabian runs to Nina, and says "Nina are you ok? I heard you scream". She moves her hand in my direction. I say "Hey Fabian, long time no see". He just stares for a moment. Then runs over to me. As he's hugging me, he then says "I could never feel happier". As he lets go Alfie and Jerome come in. As they look at me Alfie comes over and hugs me, tears falling fast. He says, "Trixie, your back. Finally, I couldn't even eat because of how worried I was." Meanwhile, as everyone is still crying tears of joy, Alfie is hugging me, while Jerome still stands at the door way. Paralyzed. I go over to him and say, "What's wrong Clarke, did you miss me". I can tell this is hard, and over exciting for him. I know we don't get along, but he is one of my best friends, I've known him as long as I have known Joy. He finally manages to snap out of his trance, and hugs me. I can tell he is trying to stay tough and strong like I would. But his eyes are tearing up. He manages to choke out, "You're here". When we stop hugging, which I'm glad we did, I mean come on I just hugged more people than I have in my entire life, within these last few moments. He then says, with a smile on his face, "You know, you scared me there Trixie. For a second there, I thought I might never see the girl who always keeps me on my toes". I smirk and say, "Don't worry; I'll always be around to tease you". The others chuckle. I then say, "Wait where's Eddie?" Fabian then says, "He's been locking himself in the room, since you left. He only came out for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and the bathroom". I then say, "I guess I should go talk to him". As I head out the door, I stay behind for a second and press my ear against the door. They're all talking about how happy they are for me to be back. I guess Amber was near the door, because I heard her talking to Nina and Fabian about a Sibuna meeting later. I move away from the door, and make my way downstairs. I get to Eddie's room and knock lightly. Normally I would barge in but who knows what he's doing. I hear "It's open". I walk inside. I see Eddie, under the covers. I sit on his bed. He still hasn't come up from the covers. I stand up, and as I do Eddie says, "Has the hospital called yet? I still can't believe I'm part of the reason of why Patricia is like that. Do you get me Fabian?" I smirk then say, "It's not Fabian". He body freezes for a second. He pulls off the covers as he does, all he is able to say is, "Patricia". After that he hugged me, super tight. I then said, "I missed you to Slimeb- Eddie". As he sobs alittle he says, "I was worried sick, Yacker. Don't ever do that again". I then say, "It wasn't really my choice". As he stops hugging me, he cups me face as says "I thought I lost you". I then said, "Your not getting rid of me that easily Slimeball". With that, he kisses me. A passionate kiss. After that we all went to dinner. Everyone was pretty happy. After dinner, Nina, and the other Sibuna's come up to me and Amber and say, "Sibuna meeting, 1 hour". We nod. What happened later that day wasn't very pleasant. Let's just say, I want to KILL Alfie.


	8. Chapter 7

**Patricia POV: **

After the Sibuna's told me about the meeting, I went upstairs. I was pretty tired. I woke up about an hour later. I felt some one calling my name. _Patriciaaaaaa! Patricia!_ I then woke up to see all the Sibuna's in my room. I then ask, "Are we going down to the tunnels now?" They all nod. As we get down stairs, everyone has their amulets on, except, Amber and I. Alfie has ours. Nina pulls the lever, and we spin around. The light is already at my ankle. Alfie is giving Amber her amulet. The light is up to my waist already. I then scream, "Alfie, give me my amulet already!" He replies, "I'm sorry Trixie". Then he throws it, but Alfie being terrible at throwing, throws it too far away. I scream, "Alfie!" Just as I scream, the light burns my eyes. I then say, "Oww! Guys I cant see! Alfie I'm going to kill you". I hear Alfie saying "Oh no!". I hear the door turning, Eddie grabs my waist when were in the secret study. He leads me over to the couch. "Guys, I really cant see". Nina then says, "Let's just go some other time". I feel bad, so I say quickly. "No, no ,no! I've held you guys to much already. Just go without me, I'll be fine. I'll sit on the couch and wait". Eddie, where ever he is, says, "No way Yacker. I'm not leaving you alone. Especially if your blind!" The minute he said that, even though I couldn't see him. I knew he regretted it. I then say, "I can take care of myself just fine! Just go, I'll be ok!". Fabian then says, "She's right. No one can come down here, and as long as she stays on the couch, she should be fine. Plus we cant waste any more time". Nina then says, "Ok Patricia. Don't move". I then say, "Ok, Ok, no go!". I hear the door turning. Then , they're gone. My mind is trying to force my eyes to work, but nothing works. Zero, nil, nada. I then hear the lock from the other side of the door. Victor. I know I promised to stay still, but I think its better if I go in the tunnels, rather than letting him see me. I start to walk, I go to where I thnk the hidden door is. I press the button then turn. I begin to make my way down the tunnels. I'm finally where I think the pendulums are. I begin to move my foot until I feel a drop. I let out a small, "Whoa". I then keep moving my foot until I can feel the crocodile. I begin to crawl across it. I begin to wonder wherer the Sibuna's are. I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I can hear whispering in the corners of the room, probably the Sibuna's . I then hear Fabian asking, "Patricia? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Just as he finishes the question, I can now feel the floor. Eddie is now hugging me, well atleast I think it Eddie. He then says, "Yacker, are you crazy?! We told you not to move". Well I heard someone was coming. Fabian then says, "Well they're probably gone now". I then say, "I see you all got across the pendulums". Then Nina says, "Yup, but they wway to stop them so that we don't have to risk getting hurt every time, if by pulling the lever on the other side of that hole". I then ask, "What hole?". Being blind hasn't worked that great for me yet. Then Nina said, "Oh right, nevermind". Fabian then said, "We . with the help of Nina and Amber of course. When we got to my room, they sat me down on my bed. Luckily Mara wasn't there, so Amber and Nina were able to explain to Joy everything. Now that I think of it, why isn't Joy in Sibuna. I mean I know its another person's life that would be in danger, but so far, she knew almost everything and she hasn't been stamped. A little while later, Eddie comes in, and says "Yacker, you have been ignoring all my texts". I then signal to my eyes, and say sarcastically, "Hello? Lost my eyesight remember?" He then replied, "Oh yeah right, sorry".

Later that night, something, interesting, happened. Two interesting things.

**I know, I know cliffhanger. Thanks you everyone for reading, but please, otjer than the time you spent reading this, I really want you guys to review. Every time you review, I get 10 times happier, I get more inspiration and motivation. Plus, if you review, I know you like my story.**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Look I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, what has it been like 10 days? I know, I know not a very smart thing for me to do, but I was on vacation, and had NO time to update. I will however be updating a lot more now, since its summer. Also, who's excited for the touchstone of ra? I heard Victor leaves the show, Eddie loses his Osirian powers, and that Mara and the newbies are part of Sibuna. I cant believe this is the end, I'm going to miss this show soooo much! I nearly cried my heart out at the end of season 3, I don't know whats going to happen to everyone, especially Peddie **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm updating just as I promised, but please remember to review! Since I haven't updated in so long it might be a good idea to review a little, yeah? Well anyways, ENJOY!**

**Patricia POV:**

Ok, so that night, after Eddie left my room, I got my vision back. I texted Sibuna to come to me room. When they got there, Alfie immediately asked, "Ok Trixie, any particular reason you bothered us to come here?" I then replied, "Sorry, next time I recover from my blindness I'll keep it to myself". Fabian then says, "You got your vision back?" I then reply, "Yup!" Amber says, "So you can see again? How many fingers am I holding up?" When I answer, "3". She says, "Dang it!". Nina then speaks up, noticing Joy is uncomfortable with this Sibuna meeting, and says, "Fabian and I have been thinking, and if it's ok, with Joy, and everyone else, we would like for Joy to join Sibuna". Joy's eyes light up, she seems quite shocked, and asks, "Really?" Nina nods, and I say, "I say yes". Everyone else agrees, and Joy is now officially part of Sibuna! I look at the clock, it read _7:32. _I then said, "Oh no!" I quickly grabbed my bag, and said, "I have to go, see you later guys!" Eddie grabs my wrist, spins me around and says, "Where are you going Yacker?" I say, "Nowhere. But I have to go now!" I exit the room rather quickly, leaving my friends with confused faces. I go downstairs and tell Trudy, that I'm going to go and visit my aunt Macy. She allows me to. I go outside, call a taxi and hop in.

**Eddie POV: **

When Patricia leaves the room I say, "Ok, that was weird, even for Yacker". Everyone nods, and Fabian says, "I think we should follow her, ever since she figured out she had powers, she's been really scared, almost secretive. She might lead us to something important". Everyone nods, and I say. "Let's go!"

**Ok, I know it's extremely short, only like 200 words, but I wanted to update before lunch, I will add about 5 more chapters today, so don't worry, I'm not leaving you with this small chunk, but trust me the next couple of chapters I have planned out are quite interesting! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Eddie POV:**

We ran outside to see Patricia leaving in a cab. Another one is pulling up. We hop in. I tell the driver, "Follow that cab, please. Our friends in there!" He replies, with a confused face, "Uh, sure thing!" We were riding in the taxi; all I could think of was where my crazy Yacker was taking us to!

**Patricia POV:**

Ok, the cab finally stopped, I paid the driver, and ran inside. At the moment, I was on the Roxy Theatre Group. I know what you're thinking, me, Patricia Williamson, here? Well think again, in this place, you learn all types of dance. My aunt just so happens to teach tap, and acro. Acro being a type of gymnastics. Since most of the time I wasn't at Anubis, I was raised by her; I am an excellent tap dancer, and gymnast. I go inside my aunt's studio, and say, "Sorry I'm late". She's there with a class, but I know she won't get mad at me. She is like a mother to me. She then calls out,"Patricia, its ok. Class dismissed". You see, she wanted me to help put on a dance for the kids recital. We sit down and begin to talk. She asks, "So how have things been?" I reply, "Good, just very hectic lately" She then asks, "So how are the Chosen One, and the Osirion?" I say, "Good". When I say that, I slowly look up, realizing what she just asked. Then I say, "How d-do you know about that?" She then says, "Patricia dearie, were blood line, I was the Oragon once to". I then say, "Whoa, you know?" She says, "Of course! I used to go to Anubis house too! We used to solve mysteries all the time! I speak with Jasper all the time! ". I look at her, dumbfounded. Just at that moment, there was a crash, from the room that the parents get to watch their kids. I walk over and open the door, and when I open the door, I am faced with the Sibuna gang. Rage begins to boil in my skin, knowing about my dangerous power, I try to keep as calm as possible. I say, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alfie then says chuckling nervously, "Visiting?" Aunt Macy comes over and just smiles widely, she then screams, with open arms, asking for a hug, "Joy! Fabian! Nina! Amber, Alfie!" They all go to hug her, I mean it's only natural, they have known her forever, and she raised some of them for part of their life. She then walks over to the weasel and says, "And you must be Eddie, the Osirion?" She then looks at me and says, "I take it this is your Sibuna gang? Fabian then speaks up in awe, "Aunt Macy... How? I don't understand". Aunt Macy says, "Fabian, Patricia and I are related remember? I was the Oragon once to!" Nina then speaks up, "We heard, when you were inside". Aunt Macy then says, "Patricia, be a dearie and go check out for me". I then groan, "Aunt Macyyy, that always takes forever!" She looks at me sternly, and I leave the room.

**Fabian POV: **

I was clutching Nina's wrist as Patricia left the room. Aunt Macy then speaks up and says, "Thank god, I knew you would come here, I had a vision of course. I'm glad Patricia left the room. We need to talk about some serious stuff, but it's going to take some time". I then say, "We got time". She smiles then says some things that shocked me. Let's just say, I'll be watching Nina Eddie and Patricia as if my life depended on it.

**I hope you liked yesterday's tiny chapter. This one isn't that long either, it's just because I want the climax of THIS problem in a long chapter, and so I'm shorting the ones before! I'll have another update before tomorrow. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Fabian POV:**

Ok, so Aunt Macy said some pretty shocking things. Of course, she said some things that I already knew, like Patricia, being the middle, and that she was the balance. We already knew it, but after a while the things she brought up weren't that familiar to us. "So, Eddie, yes, you are the Osirion, you protect the Chosen One, but Patricia protects the both of you. So she will always have to make decisions for the better even if it hurts her. But something that is very important are her visions, has she had any yet?" Aunt Macy says. I speak for everybody, and say, "No, Eddie is the only one who has had any visions". She nods then says, "Patricia will have visions too, and so will you Nina, and Patricia will have great powers, but Patricia's visions will be extremely crucial, and they will show her things that will scare her, things that will make her hurt on the inside, and Patricia, being the stubborn person she is, probably won't tell you about these visions, but they are going to be very important to you. So you must always find out what they are about". Amber then said, "Yeah, but Patricia isn't always the easiest person to talk to, and knowing her she will probably deny everything". Alfie then chimes in, "Yup, that's the Icy Queen of Ice for you". Aunt Macy then adds, "I didn't say this was going to be easy, plus there are some ways to see what her visions are about and some specific people that will do that". Everyone has super confused looks on their faces and then Aunt Macy speaks up again, "It may seem confusing, but trust me, that's not even the half of it. There is a lot you must learn. Ok, so as I will go over how first, so as I was saying, there are two ways. One is when Patricia has vision; she will look similar to as when Eddie has a vision, kind of frozen. When she goes into that state is when that vision starts, and when the vision starts, you touch her arm, and then you will see the vision". I interrupted her and said, "I imagine those people are Nina, and Eddie, since they are the Chosen One and Osirion, which are all connected in a way". She smiles then says, "You are right, but you your missing one person. Patricia or the Oragon's assistant. That would be you Joy". Joy looks up and says, "Me? I'm Patricia's assistant?" Aunt Macy says, "Yes, and not only do you get to see her visions, but you are the only one that can calm her down when she has her F.A's." Joy then says, "What are F.A's?" Aunt Macy says, "I will go over it after. Ok so the people stay the same for both versions, you already know one way, so let me tell you the other. Patricia will have visions in her sleep, when she does, you cannot reach the visions by touching her arm, and you must use the amulets. You know, the one's you use to go down in the tunnels, and put it on her arm, anyone can do this. The vision that she sees in her head will then be projected, you will see the same thing. You know when she is having a vision and not a dream because she will begin to glow". Nina says, "Wow, looks like we have to keep our eyes out for Patricia". Everyone chuckles softly, then Amber says, "Joy, since you sleep in the same room as Patricia, you have to do the amulet thing, and text us". Eddie chimes in and says, "Plus you have to make sure Mara isn't awake". Joy's eyes grow big, but she sighs and says, "I suppose I can do that. I mean it can't be that hard". I then speak up and say, "So what are the F.A's?" Aunt Macy then says "Before that, I just want you to know that since Patricia is the Oragon, Robert will want her more than ever now so watch out. Anyways, F.A's stand for freak attacks. Patricia will sometimes have them, only Joy can calm her down by talking to her, about whatever the problem is. You will know because she will get all crazy, begin to ramble, start crying, you know, things like that. She will usually have them when she's stressed out". Joy then says, "Ehh, I deal with that already, I mean I am her BFF". Patricia then walks in and Aunt Macy tells us that we should leave. On the ride back, Eddie wanted to go in his separate taxi with Patricia, we told him to catch up Patricia.

**Patricia's POV: **

Eddie finished explaining everything to me, "Really?" I said. Eddie nodded, and then said, with a smirk on his face, "Guess that means I have a reason to look after you now". I laugh then say, "Guess you do". He leans in, and I meet him the rest of the way, enjoying the taste of his lips. When we got to Anubis house we settled a Sibuna meeting for after dinner. And after the Sibuna meeting, I found myself barfing, the reason being when we were down in the tunnels, Victor…

**Ehh, not my best work, but I really can't wait for the next couple of chapters, I have them all planned out in my head. Sorry for the very tiny cliff hanger, but I didn't want to reveal too much. Remember, requests and prompts are accepted! REVIEW, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 11

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED to know if you are liking my story! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Patricia POV:**

Victor... Actually I'll tell you about that later on. Ok, so we were going to have a Sibuna meeting after dinner, to go down and look at those spider webs. During dinner Joy and Jerome kept laughing. I felt like something bad was going to happen, so I kept staring off into space, ignoring the plate of food in front of my face. Willow, who was sitting next to me, said, "Patricia, are you alright? You keep staring off?" Unfortunately, I didn't hear her the first time, so I said nothing back, causing everyone to look in my direction, including Sibuna which had a serious look on there faces. Willow then said, "Hello? Patricia, are you feeling ok? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my trance, and blurted out, "Sorry, what?" She said, "I was asking if you were alright, you were starting to frighten me by the way you kept staring off into space". "I'm fine. I was just thinking". I said, Nina then said, with a very concerned and serious look, "Are you _sure _that you are fine?" I reply, "Yep, and now that I think about it, I'm not all that hungry". I stand up, leaving an ok Jerome and Willow, a concerned Mara, and a very nervous and worried nervous Sibuna. I go up to my room, and begin to flip through a magazine. Eventually I zone out and begin to think about what 'dangerous' things will happen to me considering the fact that I am the Oragon. Sooner or later I zone out completely, it's as if I was staring at the wall. A few minutes after that Sibuna barged in my room, but I was too deep in thought to realize. "PATRICIA!"

**Ok, so I am really sorry I made such a small chapter, but like I said before the climax of this scene is really long, I'm actually working on it already, so I made a short one know, its only about 400 words. BUT the next chapter is like 3000 words, and I will not update unless I get a review per chapter! :( **


	14. Surprise!

**SURPRISE! YEAH.. I'm not updating today, SORRY! But I wanted to let you know that its because I've been working on it all day, so far its 5,000 words, yup, a lot I know! But I'm still not done so I guess I just wanted to let you know, please don't be mad, I will have it up first thing tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but I just want to make it good for you!**


	15. Chapter 12

**HEY! Ok so here you have it, what you are just about to read may seem pretty ok at first, but trust me the deeper you read into this, the harder it is to stop! For this chapter I will be adding more Jeroy considering that I usually don't write about them and also Jara friendship, well maybe not Jara friendship, because then it might take longer to update this chapter… So I guess I might not add Jara friendship after all, but I will think about it because some people like Jara. LOL, anyways, you have much awaited for this chapter, I can understand why, it being one of the many climaxes in my story, but anyways, let me not bore you with my thoughts… so ENJOY, AND REVIEW! Oh, and if you guys know any other people on fanfiction please recommend my story to them, please! The more reviews the better! (Remember, as I always have, I take requests for my story, and requests to make other stories! So leave any of those in the review box below!)**

**Amber POV:**

Ok, that was weird even for Patricia. I look around to Sibuna, they all have worried looks on their faces. Mara, Jerome, and Willow, not so much. Sibuna stands up, and tell Trudy we are not hungry. We race upstairs, when Victor says, "There is no running in the halls", we slow down and once we are out of his sight, barge into the room, only to find Patricia staring at the wall. After waving our hands in front of her face Joy says, "PATRICIA!". She suddenly becomes aware that we are in the room, and says, "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you, why are you here? Am I missing the Sibuna meeting?" Fabian then says, "No, but you left us worried when you kept staring off into space, then we come here to find you doing the same thing". Nina chimes in, "Are you ok?" I say, "Yeah, are you hurt?" "Did you have your first vision yet?" Asks Alfie. Patricia isn't answering any questions, that's when Eddie notices that Patricia is being bombarded with questions, and says, "Guys, let her speak". Patricia smiles at Eddie, as he sits down next to her on her bed, while wrapping his arm around her. She then says, "Thank you, and no, I am perfectly ok, its just, I keep having this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen". My boo then says, while slipping his hand into mine, "Well, guess there is nothing wrong then!" I then back up my boo and say, "YEP!". Nina then says, "I'm not so sure". Joy nods and says, "Me either, remember what Aunt Macy said?" Eddie then has a worried look on his face and says, "How bad is this feeling of yours?" Patricia looks down at the floor and says, "Very bad, and I know its going to affect me". Fabian then says, "And you're sure that you haven't had a vision?" Patricia then says, "I'm positive". Eddie then grips her a little tighter. I look at my clock then say, "It's time for the Sibuna meeting, lets go down to those spider webs, we will worry about this later". Joy then says, "Amber is right, we cant lose any time". Eddie then says, "Wait, before we leave this topic for later, Joy, have you seen her glowing at night?" Joy shakes her head, and says, "Come on big boy". Peddie and Fabina are walking hand in hand, AWWWW! I show Joy, and she aww's as well. At that moment Alfie grips my hand as well, I smile. At that moment we reached the secret study. We all put on our amulets, BEFORE we got in, we didn't want what happened last time to happen again.

**Patricia POV: **

Ok, so we reached the spider web, the nagging feeling kept dawning on me, but I kept my mouth shut and tried not to get too deep into thought. Eddie kept hold of my hand, which I liked, even though I would never tell him. The Sibuna members that were going to go were Fabian, Eddie, and Joy. I couldn't let them, what if they got hurt, I mean I do need to protect 2 of them, and I cant stand the fact that either of them getting hurt. I need them to let me do this. I say, "No, you guys can't go. I need to do it. Alone." Alfie then says, "Patricia, let them do this". Nina and Amber chime in, "Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt, and they practiced the most". Fabian nods, and Joy says, "Don't worry, we will be fine". Eddie then says, "Have a little faith in us". I shake my head and say, "No way, I cant help think that my 'bad feeling' will be right, and then I will end up hurting you guys". Amber then says, "But if you are right then you get hurt". I then signal my hand to Fabian, Eddie, and Joy, and say, "Better me than them, right?" Eddie then says says, with a serious face, "No way I'm letting you do this Yacker, what if you get hurt?" When those words slipped out of his mouth, every one knew that he shouldn't have said them, I then reply, "I can take care of my self very well, thank you very much." Joy then says, "Patricia, are you really going to do this?". Nina then says, "Yeah, there is a bigger chance of you getting hurt, than all three of them". I say, "Watch me". Alfie then chimes in, "Good luck Trixie". I smile, and say, "Thanks, but with my 16 years of gymnastics training, I don't think I'll need it". Joy smirks at me, I put the big spider on my back. The 3 little spiders were already in there place. **(A/N I don't like to change my story too much to the original but imagine that they were already there).**I begin to go through the first opening, I keep crawling, I do back hand spings and front walkovers, I do my arial, and a few flips. Sibuna is pretty impressed, I jump, my body sideways, and do a 360 turn with a doubled sided walkway. **(Sorry for interrupting but if you don't know what the things that she is doing are look them up, they are basically gymnastics moves) ** I continued moving until the end, when I made it I put the big spider web on the wall. At that moment, all the strings unlace and Sibuna runs over to me, and screams, "You did it!". But at that moment Senkhara comes, the moment Eddie sees her, he grabs me protectively, Senkhara then says, "You children are moving slow! People crossed the Egyptian deserts faster than you!" Alfie then says, "We're trying we really are!". She looks at us, and says, "You will all suffer!". Nina then says, "What are you talking about?" Senkhara replies, "You, Chosen One, your punishment will be to punish, and you". She walks over to Joy, and says, "I see you are a new member of their pathetic team, you must be cursed!". She touches Joy's arm, and the mark is there. Then Nina says, "What do you mean that my punishment will be to punish?" Senkhara replies, with a smirk on her face, "You will soon find out". We all go upstairs, to my room, it being the biggest room. When we get there Joy comments, "Guess my life is in danger now too!" Nina says, "You can say that again". We all sigh, then Amber says, "Guess Patricia's feeling did mean something". Amber then pouts like a 5 year, and Nina says, "Amber, grow up a little or a lot, we need to focus". Amber nods, then says, "At least I don't act like Alfie". Nina chuckles and says, "Yeah, Alfie will always be a little kid". I forgot why were still i our room and I say, "Why are we here again?" Nina sighs and says, "Don't you remember?" I shake my head no, I mean come-on we just left the tunnels why are we still having a Sibuna meeting. Nina sighs and says, "Just forget it". I suddenly feel strange. All of a sudden, we here a crash downstairs, then Victor talking. Fabian began to say something then Nina said, "Fabian be quiet!" Fabian shut up instantly. After that Fabian kept opening his mouth, Alfie kept fooling around and Amber kept straightening out her back. Joy then said, "What are you guys doing? What are you guys doing?". Eddie eyed her and said, "Joy, why did you just repeat your sentence twice?" Joy, atleast I think that's her name.. where am I anyways? Anyways, Joy says, "I don't know. I don't know". Alfie kept pretending he was an airplane. Amber then says, "Guys, why do I feel wrinkles on my face?" Nina then says, "Uh- oh this is not good". Eddie chimes in, "What's happening with them?". Joy then says, "I know. I know! Remember when Senkhara said your gift will be to punish? Remember when Senkhara said your gift will be to punish? Well you punished everyone except Eddie. Well you punished everyone except Eddie. You told us Alfie would always be a little kid, that's why he is acting like that, you told Amber to grow up, you told me to say that again, that's why I repeat everything I say, you told Fabian to shut up, that's why he can't talk , and told Patricia to forget it. You told us Alfie would always be a little kid, that's why he is acting like that, you told Amber to grow up, you told me to say that again, that's why I repeat everything I say, you told Fabian to shut up, that's why he can't talk, and told Patricia to forget it". Everyone looks at my then Fabian writes down, _Nina, Joy is right. _Nina then asks me, "Patricia, are you ok?". Eddie chimes in, "Yeah Yacker, are you ok". He comes closer to me, I move back, and say, "I'm sorry who are you? Do I know you? And who is Patricia, and Yacker?" Eddie then says, "This is not good". A brown haired boy, comes over and writes down on a piece of paper, _You are Patricia, I am Fabian, can you remember anything?". _I then say, "Um, hi Fabian. And no, I don't know any of you, where am I?" A blonde girl then says, "This is not good, the Oragon doesn't even remember who she is". A blonde boy comes over to me, and touches my arm, and says, "Do you remember me Yacker?" I say, "No, I'm sorry. I don't know who any of you are. But I do know one thing, I trust all of you with my life". A brown haired girl says, "Right back at you. Right back at you". I furrow my eyebrows then say, can I at least get your names?" The same girl nods and says, "I'm Joy. I'm Joy." The same blonde haired girl from before says, "I'm Amber, and that Alfie". She points to dark colored skin boy, rolling on the floor. A brown curly haired girl says, "I'm Nina, now you if you ever need anything, ask Joy, she sleeps in this room with you, and you have the same classes as all of us". Then the blonde haired boy says, "I'm Eddie. Your boyfriend". I then say, "My boyfriend?" He nods, with a smirk. The brown haired girl, I think her name was Nini, says, Now can you please name all of us?" I nod, and say, Amober (Amber), Nini (Nina) , Appy (Alfie), Coy (Joy), Bian (Fabian), and Eddie. Nina sighs, and says, "Close enough, and at least you know one of us". Coy then says, while showing me a picture on her phone, "This is Jerome, my boyfriend. This is Mara, but don't worry about her she is going to visit her aunt, and this is Willow, she is crazy". I then say, "Ok, Feronome is your boyfriend, and Pillow is crazy". Eddie smiles and says, "Close enough, now go to sleep". Everyone leaves my room except Coy, she helps me get ready for bed. When I wake up Coy shows me my uniform and we walk down stairs. At breakfast everyone says hi to me. I sit down next to Coy, next to me is Pillow, she says, "Hi Patricia, are you feeling better?" I look and Nini, Bian, and Amober, they nod, I then reply to Pillow, "Yes, I'm better now". She smiles at me, when everyone finishes breakfast, Eddie grabs my arm and says, "Lets go Yacker". On the way to school, Eddie says, "You know, I don't know if you remember but you love kissing me, all the time". I ponder what he said then say, "Really? I didn't think that I used to do that before, but I'm ok with doing it if that's what I used to do". He smirks, and says, "Come here". I immediately comply, and kiss him as if I have done it a million times, I mean I probably have, I just cant remember. We break apart and he says, "We will continue this later". I smile and continue walking with him. We enter a class room and I sit down. The day goes by pretty boring. We get home and Nini is pretty upset. She then says, "Ok, so we still need to find out why Senkhara is making me punish you guys". Just then a black ghostly thing appears, and says, "Oh Chosen One, I made you punish your friends, you will not get them Back until you finish the next task". Nini replies, "We are trying we really are, but I wont be able to complete the next task unless you put them back to normal". The black figure nods, and says, "Very well". She waved her hand, and left. I then say, "Nina, don't worry about it. Senkhara was just being Senkhara". Everyone looks up to me and I say, "What?" Nina then says, "You remember!" She runs over and hugs me. Little by little everyone comes back to normal. I was in my room doing homework, when Eddie comes in. He sits on my bed, and says "Hey Yacker, how about we finish what we started earlier?" I stare at him confused, and say, "What are you talking about?" He smirks, while moving super close to my face, and says, "Aw come on Yacker, don't tell me you don't remember earlier, when you said we would continue our little snogging session later?" I smile, knowing the fact that he probably took advantage over me when I didn't remember anything. I then say, "I don't remember that, but you could always remind me". He smirks, then says, "Of course". He leans in, I smile against his lips. His hands cup against my face, my arms snape around his neck. I feel him grin against my lips, we both stand up slowly, careful not to brake the kiss. His lets go of my face, and outs one hand in my hair, the other, firmly on my waist. He tangles his hand in my hair, massaging it up and down. The kiss begins to get deeper, Eddie shoved my against the door lightly. He lips my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I allow him, and our tongues begin to explore each other. His hand starts to go up and down my thigh, I let out a small moan. After about 5 minutes, I release my self from him. I say, "Eddie, I think I should be getting back to work". I sit down on my bed. Just as I do, Eddie sits behind me and begins to kiss me neck. I reply, "Eddie, what are you doing?" "Just because you wanted to stop kissing doesn't mean I did", he murmurs against my neck. I try to shrug it off, and continue my work. Unfortunately for me, he continues. He leaves kisses up and down my neck. Then he gets to my sweet spot. I moan instantly, I say, "Eddie, please stop". He smiles against my neck, and continues. I cant get my work done, I cant take it, I grab his face and kiss him with full force. I pull away and shoo him. I finally get to finish my homework. I go to sleep early.

**Joys POV:**

Patricia went to sleep early, and missed dinner. After dinner, 'Fabina and Amfie' left to go on a movie date. I make my way over to Jerome's room. I knock on the door lightly. Jerome opens the door, and smiles. "Hello Joyless what brings you here?" I reply, "Well Helemet Head, I wanted to spend some time with you". Jerome and I watched a movie together on his laptop, and I fell asleep on his chest.

**Patricia's POV:**

I woke up, and I didn't feel well. Somehow in the pit of my stomach I knew something was going to happen. When I got downstairs, everyone ate breakfast. Sibuna walked to school together. School went by pretty fast, that is except for the last period. History. With Ms. Denby. Yay! But I don't understand. I didnt feel ok. I was sitting next to Joy. She kept looking at me, asking me if I was ok. Truth is, I don't even know if I'm ok. Its like… I can.. hear everything. I'm not ok. I can hear cars, and airplanes, and the clock. My senses are killing me. I don't know what's happening. I look around the classroom. Now I can see people on the inside. I can see their skeleton, its freaking me out. My senses are freaking me out! I put my hands over my ears. Just then the bell rings, my ears are about to burst! I can hear 1000 things at once! Everyone leaves the room except Sibuna. I run into the corner of the room. I curl into a ball and put my hands over my ears. Sibuna comes over to me. Eddie asks, 'Patricia are you ok? What's wrong?" When he begins to talk, I begin to cry. I cant help it, I feel like I'm going to die. "Trixie what's wrong?" Asks Alfie. I srunch mmyself up even more! Just then Joy touched my arm, and for some reason she could understand everything that is going on, from my eyes to my ears. "Patricia is that true?" Fabian asks. I nod, and say, "Yes so SHUT UP!" "What's happening?" Nina asks. Joy then explains how it might be one of those F.A's. I begin to cry around the room. Just then Ms. Denby walks through the door, you cant even imagine what happened next

**DONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, how did you like yesterdays chapter? I thought it was pretty good, but then again, I am the author.. so yeah… anyways, big stuff will be happening in the following chapters, I hope you guyslike them! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Patricia's POV:**

I was still crying around the room, calming myself down every second. Joy then touches me again, I instantly calm down. I look around the room, no bony people, that's a good thing. I am able to go 5 seconds without screeching in pain, so I guess the 'ringing' in the ears stopped. Eddie comes to me and says, "Patricia, are you ok?" I nod. Nina hugs me, and says, "Ok, no that Patricia is better we should get going before it happens again". We all nod, but just with our luck, Ms. Denby walks in, and says, "What do you all think you are doing?" Everyone begins to stutter out, "Umms, and uh". I quickly reply, "We forgot our books here and came back to get them". I say while waving my book in the air. I wanted to get as far away from her as possible, because other than school hours, I was afraid that she would take me as a sinner again. She nods and says, "Very well, but don't let me catch you or your little Scooby doo gang in here again, because you all are very well of what I am capable of". We just stare at her and she says, impatiently, "Well get out". We all scurry out of the room. We walk back to the house trying to come up with a time that we could all meet up for the tunnels tonight. We go inside, just in time for Trudy to call us for dinner. I look at my watch, its only 4:30, why are we eating so early? Jerome comes in and says, "Trudy, its only 4:30". Trudy sighs and says, "I know dearies, but Victor and I need to go to the house meeting at 5. It ends at 9:45. It will be 6 hours of my life that I will never get back". Sibuna shares a knowing look, knowing that with Victor out of the way, going down to the cellar would be a piece of cake. We all sit down and scarf down our food. I am standing up to put my glass in the dishwasher, Willow is trying to go behind me, as she does, she puts her hand on my on my shoulder as she passes by, at that moment I freeze. I cant move my body. At that moment it hits me. I am having my first vision. I begin to think about how my body must look at the moment, but my thoughts are cut off when I begin to see something. It was me. As a sinner. I saw many different moments of when I was a sinner. I didn't know I did all of this. I am glad Eddie saved me when he kissed me infront of the gatehouse, if not I might still be doing these terrible things. I keep watching moments I cant believe my eyes. I mean I know I'm tough and I make remarks but, I cant believe I did these things. I was terrible, I don't understand how they don't hate me. At that moment I see another flash back, it was when I told Eddie I hated him. My heart broke. Snapped. Shattered. I didn't mean it, I was played, I didn't want to say those words, but I did. At that moment I am snapped back to real life. The moment I can see everyone I drop my glass, it shatters on the floor. I run upstairs, ignoring the, "Patricia, are you ok?" "What happened?" "Are you hurt?" I slam the door, and jump on my bed. I curl up into a ball. I cant imagine how they still like me, they must hate me, I hate me. I was evil, I am evil. Joy then runs in. I really didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want to hurt her, or anyone. "Hey, what happened down there? Did you have you first vision?" Joy asks. I didn't want to talk to her, but ignoring her felt wrong. I nod. She wraps me in a hug. She is the BESTEST best friend ever, I am so lucky to have her, yet I hurt her. All I do is cry into her sweater. After a while, I calm down. I would never do this infront of anyone other than Joy or Eddie. Joy looks me in the eye and says, "Now are you going to tell me what you saw, oh might master". I chuckle softly and say, "I would be delighted to assistant". She laughs and shakes me, while saying, "No seriously tell me what happened". I say, I….

**Ok guys, this chapter was meant to be longer, and it is longer, but I wanted to make the other longer. Please guys, REVIEW! You dont know how much it means to me when you review, but please do!**


	17. Chapter 14

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been a little busy. I'm not too happy about the reviews, I really would appreciate more. But not to fear, super author is here. I hope you enjoy today's chapter, enjoy, and please remember to REVIEW!**

**Patricia's POV:**

I was about to tell Joy about my first vision. I pondered what her reaction would be. "I.. I… I had my first vision!". I blurted out the sentence. She looked at me with her worried eyes, then her face lighten up, and she began chuckling, and said, "I figured that much, what was is about?" I look at her, then down at the floor. "Come on, you can tell me anything". Joy says. I reply, "It was when I was a sinner. I was terrible. I saw everything I did. I never knew I was so terrible, why didn't you tell me? You should all hate me, especially you! I was so mean to you! I was evil!" I basically screamed all of that to her. I sat down on my bed, and brang my knees to my chest, and curled into a ball. Joy comes to me, and hugs me from the side, she says, "No! You didn't do that, you were under control! All that stuff wasn't you!". I shake my head, and say, "But it was, I saw myself doing all of those things in the visions". I cried into her shoulder, and murmured, "I was evil… I am evil.". Joy turned me around so I was facing her, she says, "Patricia. You are not evil, you never were and you never will be. You are my best friend, and you would never hurt anyone like that intentionally". She pulls me into an embrace. I cry into her chest. She has always been more of a sister than a best friend to me. At that moment Sibuna walks in through the door. Oh great, now I have to explain this to them. "Yacker what happened, are you ok?". Eddie asked. He pulls me from Joy, and sits me on his lap, I cry into his chest. I'm practically sitting on him, he is rocking me back and forth. Amber then speaks up, "I assume Joy already knows what happened, so do you mind telling us Joy?" "Yeah, what could have possibly broken down Trixie?". Alfie adds. Joy then explained the whole story to them, Fabian comes to me and says, "No, Patricia. Don't worry about that . That wasn't you. You're one of the most amazing people I have ever met!" Nina comes and says, "Yeah, you weren't you". I stop crying, Eddie kept rocking me though. Amber then flashes a huge smile, and says, "Patricia, why don't you stay with Eddie tonight, I mean Fabian is going to be with Nina, thus making me go to Alfie's room, which makes Jerome move to Joy's room". I sighed, and said, "I guess so". Eddie smirked. Everyone got ready to switch rooms, we cancelled the Sibuna meeting. I went down to Eddie's room. I opened the door. The lights were lightly dimmed. I didn't see Eddie. The room has a romantic setting. I whisper to myself, "What is Slimeball up to?" At that moment, two arms snape around my waist. They spin me around, when I am finally turned, Eddie says, "Guess who". I chuckle and reply, "What's all this?" He smirks and says, "I wanted for us to have some '_quality_' time together". He brings me closer, my lips are now in sync with his. I feel him smiling against my lips. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**Eddie's POV:**

Tonight, I was going to make Patricia forget all about her vision. I was grinning against her lips. Her hands roamed from my neck to my head, every once and a while, she tugged my hair. Meanwhile I hand one hand ruffled in her hair, helping me pull her closer every once in a while, and the other on her back. After a while, I got bored, and since, she and I both knew I was in charge tonight, I decided to stir things up. I pick her up, and place her on my desk, allowing my hands to roam her thighs. I squeezed one every once and a while. She occasionally moaned quietly. Eventually I grabbed her, and sat her on my bed. We stopped kissing, letting our foreheads touch together. She let out a shaky breath, and said, "Thanks.. For.. you know..keeping my head clear.. of the vision". I smile and reply, "No sweat". She then lays down and the smile vanishes from her face. I worry and ask, "Hey. What's, wrong?". She looks at me….

**Next chapter, something BIG happens! I updated this little short story, and added it to the story. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	18. Chapter 15

**HEY! Remember to ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**Eddie POV:**

The smile vanishes from her face. I ask her, "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?". She chuckles slightly and replies, while sitting up, "Quite the contrary". I then ask, "Patricia, what's going on?" She then says, with a sad look on her face, "It's my vision. Things keep popping into my head. I was terrible. I told you I hated you. I was evil, I am evil". She began to get teary eyes, I pulled her into a hug that I thought she would pull away from, but instead, embraced even more. She was crying between the juncture of my neck and chest. Even though I should be comforting her, I cant help but think how nice it feels to be near her, to have her in my arms. I then say, "Hey that wasn't you, and trust me I know you don't hate me, and trust me, if there is one thing I know about you, is that you are not evil". She was crying into my neck, I was rubbing her back with one hand, my other hand was muffled into her hair. Her beautiful hair. She murmured against my skin, "You hate me, don't you?" I pulled her from my chest, "No, Patricia, I could never, ever, hate you!" I wasn't going to say love, because I wasn't sure if she felt it back. "Really?" She asks. I reply, "Yes, really!". She comes up to me, letting our fore heads touch, when they do, I melted. Man, I am so in love with her. She closes the gap between us, and kisses me. I think she is about to say she loves me, but I am proven wrong when she says, "You're the best, you know that?". I smile and we lay down. Eventually, she falls asleep cuddled into my arms, I stroke her hair, I love playing with the curls. I am interrupted, when I hear someone pounding on the door. I carefully untangle myself from her and open it. It was Joy and Jerome, since Jerome was there, I knew it was not a Sibuna meeting. I say, "Yes? Is there any reason your pounding my door at 5 in the morning?" Jerome mutters, while yawning, "I wish I knew". Joy speaks up, and says, "Mara wants everyone in the common room, so wake up Patricia". Once Joy says that, Jerome comments, "Good luck with that". I know I'm going to need it. Patricia is not a morning person. When she wakes up early she is 10 times grouchier than usual. I make my way over to the bed, I shake her lightly, while saying, "Patricia". I repeat it a few times, she finally mumbles, "Leave me alone". I continue to shake her, and she says, "Five more minutes!". I chuckle, and crawl into the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear, "Patricia, wake up. I need you". She finally wakes up, and looks at me with an annoyed face. I just stare at her, and she says, "Did you want something? Or did you just wake me up because you're a doofus?" I snap out of my trance and say, "No, no. Mara wanted ALL of us to go to the living room".

**Ok guys, this was short I know, but I wanted to put an intense part on its own, but I needed to include this sooooo, wait till tomorrow and remember to REVIEWWWWWW!**


	19. Sorry to Upset You :(

**Ok guys, sorry I didn't update today. I recently had one of my family members pass away, and today was the funeral. I will update tomorrow though! Sorry for the hold up :( Tomorrows chapter will be good!**


	20. Chapter 16

**Ok, hey guys. Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW AND ENJOY! Before I forget, I would like to thank to writers, whose names I forgot at the moment who made me feel better about my family member passing away, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! :D Oh, and a fellow FanFiction writer informed me about HOA One-Shot day. Since I joined FanFiction this year, I had no idea that existed, so just in case you didn't know, July 30****th**** is HOA one shot day! I will be participating, so you should check that out! Also I read on HOA Wiki that the producers and directors were debating, that IF they make a new season, to continue with the originals, or let the newbies take over. Even though I prefer the original cast 10 times more, WE STILL MIGHT GET A NEW SEASON! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Mara POV:**

I called everyone into the common room. I know 5 in the morning isn't the best time, I could get them all to listen to me that way. Everyone's here except Patricia and Eddie. Of course. Jerome then says, "Are you planning on telling us what you wanted to talk about? I NEED my sleep?". Alfie then says, "Does little Jerome need his beauty sleep". Before Jerome could answer Patricia and Eddie walk through the door, Patricia with an annoyed look on her face, that I expected of course. All the couples are sitting together, 'Peddie' & 'Jeroy' are practically sitting on each other. Patricia has herself cuddled into Eddie. I then say, "Ok, thank you all for coming at this time. I called you this early becau-". I didn't get to finish because Patricia cut me off saying, "Yeah, yeah. Get to the point already". Amber then says, "I usually don't agree with Trixie, but seriously, some people WANT to look beautiful in the morning!".

**Sorry its SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short, I was going to upload something else, but I realized that I skipped this section, so I guess I will post this tonight, then the other thing tomorrow morning! REVIEW!**


	21. Am I Really That Bad of an Author?

**I am writing this from my other usb, you know, the one that doesn't have the new chapter. Clumsy me forgot it at my aunts house yesterday, my mom said we would get it tomorrow though. Sorry for the hold up, ever since the funeral, I've been quite clumsy. :/ Update tomorrow, I PROMISE! If you have any requests or prompts, LET ME KNOW! I feel like such a terrible author, I can't even update on time, like a good author should. (P.S Thank you, to everyone who tried cheering me up about my family member passing away, it means a lot. It really does! I promised myself not to let this affect my writing, but with the support from you guys, I don't think that will be a problem. Please forgive me, update tomorrow, around 8:30 GMT time, if you don't know what that is, it's the time zone for the UK!) **


	22. Chapter 17

**Ok finally getting the chance to update, REVIEW & ENJOY!1**

**Patricia POV:**

Ok so Mara was telling us something, "I would like you all to know that I will be doing a play, and I want you all to be in it. Patricia and Eddie, you two are my leads". Mara said, I just shrugged. She kept rambling about a bunch of things but then I fell asleep on top of Eddie, cuddled into him. I don't know what happened next, because when I woke up, I was in bed with Eddie. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, and his head nestled into the area of my neck and chest, I look over at the clock, _5:25_. Ok, so I guess it is very early, I usually wake up at 7. I turn back to Eddie. I snuggle into him some more, I would never admit this to him, but I love it when we are so close together. I feel so protected. As I am snuggling into him, he begins to shift a little. He brings his body closer to me, then puts one of his hands on my back, under my shirt, and the other muffled into my hair. He has a stupid grin on his face. Fabian says he often mumbles in his sleep, I wonder if I will hear anything from him. Even though he is asleep his hand keeps massaging my head, since its in my hair. He still has the stupid grin on his face, then quietly mumbles, _Patricia. _I am kind of shocked, I mean sure, I have dreamed of him before but for him to dream of me, was kind of a surprise. He mumbled it again a couple of times. I kept playing with the hem of his shirt with one hand. Around 6 he woke up, I didn't notice. I was just to busy stroking my hands up and down his chest. He then leans down in my ear and says, "Not that I am bothered, but what are you doing?" When he said that, it gave me shivers down my back. I looked up at him and said, "Sorry I didn't know you were awake". I move a little further from him to give him space. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer than we had even been before, and says, "I didn't want you to move.. So when did you wake up?" I reply, "5:25". He nods, and snuggles into my chest some more. I drift to sleep, as he rubs his hand up and down my back.

**Eddie POV:**

I put my hand up Patricia's shirt, and began to move it up and down her back. She eventually fell asleep. At 7, I woke her up. She went and got changed. Breakfast went by as usual. After breakfast, Sibuna begins walking to school. I have my arm around Yacker. Nina then stops and says, "Ok guys, Sibuna meeting at 5:30. We still have to figure out what those horns are for". We all nod, put out hand over our eye, and say in unison, "Sibuna". Everyone drifts apart. Joy goes with Jerome, Mara, and Willow. Amber and Alfie go together as well as Nina and Fabian. It leaves me and Patricia. We walk into school. I=She goes to take her books from her locker. I am still taking mine out, I see her walking into class, then someone taps my shoulder. I look behind and its just Joy. She says, "Did Patricia have any visions last night?" I get my last book out of my locker, and turn back to her. I say, "Nope". We begin to walk to class, Joy and I are debating whether Sick Puppies is a good band. When we get inside, she goes to Jerome, while I make my way to Patricia. I sit down, I was about to tell her something when Denby walks through the door. "Good morning class". Everyone mumbles 'good morning'. She then says, "I was thinking about a pop quiz, but since we have a new student I will postpone it until next class. When he gets here, I will go to make copies in the office. At that moment Eri- Dad walks through the door, and announces, "Good morning, we have a new student today, he is on the exchange program. He will be staying in Isis house for the time that he is here. Please welcome, Ben". I look instantly, and sure enough its him. The Ben that I despise. When we went to camp together he took everything I ever had. He walks into the class and sits right in front of me. Ms. Denby then says, "I will go make the copies now, please behave yourself". She walks out of the room, Ben turns around and says, "Hi Milli, haven't seen you in a while". I smile a fake smile and nod. He turns around again. After class, I grab Patricia's hand and drag her out of the classroom, and towards Ben. "What are you doing here?" I ask. He then says, "Came on the sports exchange program, and anyways, after you bragged about this place for so long, I figured I have to come and see it for myself". Ben answers. He then says, while taking Patricia's hand and kissing it, "And who is this beautiful lady". I reply quickly, not realizing what I said, "She's just a friend". Patricia looks at me, "Just a friend?". "She's feisty, I like them feisty". Ben replies. He then leaves and se you around Miller. Patricia and I walk a little and she says, "He is not your friend". I reply, "Tell me about it". She then says, "Unlike me Eddie, I'm _just_ a _friend_". She walks away, I then realize what I said, and groan to myself. The day went by extremely slowly, and I didn't see Patricia all day. Granted we didn't have any other classes together but still. After my last class, Patricia walks up to me and says, "Hey, sorry about before, I don't know what jealousy rode into me". I then turned to face her completely and say, while stroking her arm, "Its not your fault. If its anyone's its mine". She then says, with a smile on her face, "Really?" I nod and grab her hand, while saying, "So are we friends.. Well not friends, I meant I-". She cut me off by kissing me, then huskily whispering in my ears, "I know what you mean".

**Ok guys, going to update the part 2 of this chapter tonight ok? REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW**


	23. Chapter 18

**Ok, I am uploading 2 chapters today, ENJOY AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Patricia POV:**

Eddie and I were together when he had to go to detention. I sigh and leave the school. I catch up with Nina. "Hey Nina". I say. She hugs me from the side and says, "Hey Trixie". She seemed kind of flustered. I then asked, "Ok Nina, I have known you long enough to know that something is wrong". She then replies, "It's just that, when Alfie and Amber were telling Fabian and I how they were going out with Joy and Jerome, Fabian asked me to come meet his parents tonight in a fancy restaurant. I don't know if I'm ready for that big of a commitment". She turns to me and I reply, "Don't worry you'll be fine trust me. Everyone loves you!" She smiles then says, "Wait, so it's just Eddie and I tonight?" She smirks, and I groan. She then says, "Aww come on, you love him". "Do. Not". I reply. She chuckles then says, "Sure". We enter the house and go to our separate rooms. I lay on my bed and listen to Sick Puppies for a while. An hour later, Joy comes in and says, "Hey Trixie, I just got of detention. I'm going to get ready for my double date". I smile and say, "Have fun! Oh, and have you seen Eddie?" She frowns a bit then says, "Yeah after detention, him and Ben were beginning to argue..They were talking about you". I shake my head. They were probably arguing because Eddie must still be mad of when Ben kissed me. In about 10 minutes the whole house is empty. I take the time to finish my homework, then play around on my computer when I'm finished. Victor had a two hour house meeting and Trudy went to go but groceries. About half an hour later I heard a knock on my door.

**Eddie POV:**

After detention Ben and I began to argue. It got pretty ugly… Lets just say I left the school with a bunch of wounds, bruises, and when he smashed the vase glass got stuck in the cuts. I knew Patricia would be mad.. Since nobody was home, which I was relieved for, I went up to her room and knocked slightly on the door.

**Patricia POV:**

I heard a knock. I went up to the door, and opened it. I saw Eddie. "Hey Eddie, I was-". I cut myself off because when I took a good look at Eddie he was covered in blood. I close the door behind me, and step into the hall with him. "What happened? How?" He looks at me and says, "Its not as bad as it looks". I reply, "The blood gashes all over your chest, arm, and head say otherwise. And I repeat What happened? How?" He looks down and sheeply says, "I may of got into a fight with Ben, but I swear I didn't hurt him, I just pushed him a little and he started attacking". I shake my head, and grab his arm. "Yacker where are you taking me". He whines. I drag him into the bathroom. I sit him on a stool and I sit on the toilet. "Take off your shirt". I demand. He chuckles then says, "Yacker, I know you want to get with this Yacker, but is this really the best place?". "Haha very funny, I am trying to clean you up". He nods and takes it off. I open my mouth, 1 because, DAMN he is hot! And 2 he has very deep gashes. "Oh my god Eddie, you are hurt!". I grab a towel and begin to take off all the blood. After a while of dabbing I look up, "Thanks Yacker". I smile, "No problem". In a matter of seconds his lips, are on mine, and I know at that point, Nina is right. I am in love with Edison Sweet.

**Next chapter will be in the tunnels, and what the other couples did during this chapter.**


	24. IDK

**IDK, what's going on, whether you haven't been able to, or you just didn't notice. But late last night I posted another chapter, for the second time in that day. And idk if you guys just haven't checked it out, or that when you saw when I last updated was still the same, idk, but either way I just wanted to let you know that, instead of posting a new chapter early today, I posted it yesterday night….. OK BYE! OH AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!1111**


End file.
